Misplaced Files
by Karatecake
Summary: Zim decides to break into Dib's house and steal 'valuable' information in order to 'destroy' the stink beast and all his kind. He stumbles upon a horde of flash drive thingys and steals the one that peaks his interest. Little does he know that whats on the drive would alter their relationship, FOREVER... but not really. Yaoi, duh. Warnings and such. ZaDr.


Misplaced Files

Zim stealthily ducked into the bushes right next to the Membrane house security system. The electric buzz bounced off the walls. The sound was like white noise to his lekku. Zim extended his pak legs and climbed up the building like a pro. 'Heh, the Dib will never suspect a thing.' The small Irken thought as he found his way to Dib's bedroom window.

"Humans are such pitiful earth creatures. Leaving their sleeping courters in plain sight, how stupid could they get. They're just begging to be destroyed!" Zim muttered to himself.

He hooked two of the spider legs on the window for support, and with the other two, cut open a portion of the window. He had to be careful. This was information retrieval, meaning any kind of detection would prevent him from getting what he needed. Zim slowly squeezed his way in, nearly falling on Dib's bed. Zim looked down at his sleeping form. Dib was tangled in his blankets, glasses off, and had the look of peace on his face. A small trail of drool made its way down the humans face; Zim resisted the urge to wipe it off.

Dib had grown quite tall over the years. He stood a good 6"2', towering over Zim, who was only 5"4'. Dib had grown into his large head, which was nice. He also grew some facial hair, much to Zim's distaste; his scythe hair stayed the same though. Same trench coat, but longer. Same neutral face shirt, but cooler. Zim snapped out of his little trans and ticked away from the slightly attractive human. Zim had to admit, Dib had grown quite handsome, handsome enough to make a good Soovie. Zim blushed, 'Now is not the time for that.' He scolded himself and retracted his pak legs.

Zim tip-toed over to Dib's computer monitor, looking over the different parts of the simple human technology. His gaze flickered over to a small cork board with multiple flash drives dangling from it. Zim skimmed over the label of each one.

"Science… Math… English… Evidence… Jobs…" Zim muttered to himself, completely skipping over the Evidence drive. "Class mates… Diary?" Zim was confused by this one. He carefully grabbed the little drive from the cork and set it in his palm. 'Amazing how humans just leave pieces of valuable information where anyone can take it.' Little did Zim know, Dib had forgotten to put the cork board back into its hiding place in the wall.

Zim then pulled his communicator from his pak, turning down the volume before contacting the computer.

"_Whaaaaaat?"_ The super computer groaned, Zim was thankful for volume control.

"Computer, Zim needs you to search a brief summery about this _diary_ the Dib-human has." Zim mumbled into the microphone.

"_Ok… processing… A diary is a book or flash drive in this case, that holds secrets and random bits of information valuable to the person writing it. It also-" _

"That's enough." Zim grumbled, "Secrets, huh? Sounds like perfect black mail." Zim suppressed an evil cackle and got back on his pak legs. Zim squeezed through the small hole he had made in the window and ticked into the night.

Dib woke up shivering; his entire body was like a Popsicle. He grabbed his glasses from the table and searched for the draft. All he had to do was look up before he noticed a hole, about the size of a small pizza, cut out from his bedroom window. Dib jumped from his bed and found the circular piece of glass on the floor. Not shattered, just… sitting there. It took a minute for his AMAZING brain to wake up before he realized who had done it.

"Zim." He growled; voice still scratchy from sleep.

Dib scanned the room for anything missing or broken. Nothing could be seen out of the ordinary except for his flash drive board on the table. 'Oh yeah, I forgot to put that up.' Dib had updated his _diary_ with some slightly disturbing things. Not normal disturbing just… disturbing. Dib stretched and walked to the cork board, examining it some more. All of the drives were there… except the diary one!

Dib began to panic, he knew Zim had broken into his house, but why had he taken his diary?! Dib tried to rationalize his brain and talk himself through it. All his secret thoughts and feelings were on that flash drive and now his arch nemesis has it in his talony fingers. The boy ran to his computer and pulled up the camera in Zim's house. He had been able to create more and spread them across the base, now he had eyes above and below ground.

The video feed leveled out and Dib clicked on the live video with Gir sitting on the couch. He checked all the other cameras and found that Zim hadn't gotten home yet. He could just run over there and hide in Zim's house, wait for him to return, and grab the flash drive after he had beaten the alien down. But it was only 1 in the morning and anything that tried to leave the premises before 6 a.m. was vaporized. Dib was actually surprised that Zim made it through in one piece… or did he?

Before he could get up and walk to the window, Zim walked through the door of his house. Talking with extreme pride about his _new catch._ Dib waited for a good shot of the flash drive. 'I just need one good shot of it then I'm going over'. Dib got closer to the screen, trying to find anything that would suggest the presence of the silver drive. He looked over at in the corner of his eye he saw a twinkle of silver coming from Zim's hand.

'Bingo!'

Dib rushed to his closet and slipped on some appropriate clothing for going outside in the cold. He made his way down stairs and turned to the security system power switch. Just before he could shut it off and open the door, a light turned on in the corner of the room.

"Son, where do you think you're going?" Membrane asked from his chair. He was holding his little puppet duplicate and moving its mouth from time to time.

"Dad, I really need to go out. Zim stole one of my flash drives and I NEED to get it back."

"Nonsense, Son, you can wait until morning. It's below freezing outside and I won't have a frozen Dib-sicle roaming the streets."

"But Dad-"

"No buts! Now go to your room and go to sleep." Membrane commanded with a nod.

Dib sighed, "Yes sir." He trudged back up the stairs and lightly closed the door behind him. Dib slipped off the clothes and got back into his sleep boxers. Dropping into his seat with a plop, he watched as Zim stuck the flash drive into his Irken computer.

'I am so screwed.'

Zim began to cackle as the multiple files of information loaded onto his computer.

"Computer, find me the one with the most secrets." Zim commanded as his computer groaned.

"Would it kill you to say please?" Zim nodded before waving a hand at the monitor. As the super computer scanned each file, Gir whizzed right by Zim's face and slammed into the wall.

"Gir! Now is not the time for the tomfooleries. This drive thingy contains all the info I need to destroy the Dib-human, then I can take over the world!"

"Reallllyyyyy?!" Screeched the small robot. He slid down the wall, slowly. I guess that's what happens when you've just had a bath in syrup.

"Actually…" started the giant computer.

"What?" Zim asked, clearly confused.

"Well… all the stuff on here won't really help you to do that."

"Let me see!" Zim commanded before turning in his swivel chair and looking at a smaller portion of the screen. He scrolled down the file until he found the one highlighted by the computer.

'_A letter to Zim.'_

'_Dear Zim (like you would actually read this)_

_I really want to tell you what I feel, but the thought of rejection hurts my heart. Yeah you may think that me saying this is 'ALL LIES' but I can assure you it's not. A couple of years ago, after my hormones leveled and what not, I began to see what kind of 'person' you really were. The incident with your tallest really brought me to see the light. You're not some heartless alien with no sense of feeling what so ever. You're dedicated to those above you and serve to please. It may be kind of pathetic at times, but all you're trying to do is make the ones important to you happy. If you're reading this, and one day you might, I just want you to know that… I love you and I'll always be there for you. If you need support I want you to know my doors are open. Ever since our 'truce' I've been trying to get closer to you and all you do is push me away. I'd tell you what I feel in real life but I'm such a coward when it comes to this stuff. Heh, who am I kidding, you probably wouldn't care any way. I'm a pathetic dirt monkey, as you'd put it. Well, this dirt monkey loves you, so deal with it! _

_Dib._

Zim stared at the screen, unmoving. He reread it three times and once more to make sure he didn't miss anything. But that was it. The Dib has gushed his feelings in this letter with intent to give it to Zim.

He'd never had any kind of heart felt confession before. He was an Invader; he needed NO ONE… right?

"Wow." Was all he could say, blushing a bit.

"What is it WHAT IS IT!?" Screeched Gir from across the room. Zim didn't say anything; he just unplugged the flash drive and set it on a small tray the computer had pulled out.

"Computer, bring up the wardrobe and elevator to my sleeping courters, I think I need a nap."

Zim walked over the metal wardrobe and pulled out a long, fitted, pink shirt and some fuzzy stockings. He pulled off his boot and gloves, letting his claws breathe, and changed into the other things. Zim walked over to the elevator and took one last look at the open file on the main screen before descending below for a well-deserved nap.

Dib was confused. He thought that Zim would have had a more outgoing reaction. He surely didn't expect a blush and a nap from it. He took it as a good sign… kind of. Dib blushed furiously and smacked his head against the desk when Zim started to change on the monitor. Sure he was attracted to the green alien, but peeping was a bit more stalkeresque than he could handle.

Once he knew Zim was out of the room, he looked back up to see what Gir would do. But the little android wasn't there. There was only a trail of syrupy foot prints leading off screen.

A loud crash and a thump filled the room. Dib jumped from his chair and fell in an awkward position on the ground.

"SON! THERE BETTER NOT BE ANY WALKING DEAD UP THERE!"

"Dad, calm down! It's just a rock!" Dib replied as he tried to get up and see this 'rock'.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to sleep!" Dib didn't respond he just stared at the pile of piggies and pancake mix on his floor.

"SURPRISE!" Screamed Gir from the now exploded pile. "I read ur message! You luvvvvs, MASTER!" Dib blushed and smacked a hand over the sticky robots mouth.

"Yeah yeah I know, now shut it, do you want the whole house to know you're here?"

"I do…" Dib rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer. He pressed a few buttons and had a large tube come from the ceiling and suck up the cakey mess on the floor. The command also placed new glass on the shattered window. 'Kinda wish Gir made as stealthy entrances as Zim did' Dib silently wished.

"So… what do you want?" He asked the robot.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell yooouuu that Master don't hated u. He is confused bout u and stuff. Don't make it too hard for him; he never had somtin like this before… I'M DONE!"

And with that, the small S.I.R. Unit back flipped to the window and opened it up, tearing it off the hinges, and fell back into the side yard. Dib groaned, 'Great, gotta fix the damn window again.'

The next day, Dib rolled out of bed and fell on the floor. He didn't want to go to skool today; he'd have to face Zim if he did.

"DIB! If you aren't ready in five minutes, I'm sending in the security guards in after you. Dib shuddered and tripped on his way to his closet. He slipped on his neutral faced blue shirt and some black skinny jeans, along with his signature black trench coat. He looked at himself in the mirror. After years of chasing Zim and running away from bullies along with fighting things in general, he's earned himself toned legs and a six pack.

He smiled a bit. 'I wonder if Zim is impressed.'

Dib grabbed his scarf and bag and ran out the door to an awaiting Gaz. Over the years she'd grown to be very beautiful. Even though she could walk with any guy she wanted, she chose to stay with Dib. He was her 'body guard', even though in reality she was his.

"Finally, take enough time gussying up for your boyfriend?"

Dib blushed a bit, "Oh shut up."

The two walked outside and headed towards the hi-skool, "So why were you up so early last night?" Gaz inquired.

Dib sighed, "Zim broke into my room and stole my… _diary_."

Gaz snickered, "And now he knows that you have an undying love for him?"

"Who said anything about undying?" Gaz punched him in the arm, earning a bruise for later.

The two got to skool in record time, only because Gaz wanted to see Zim's reaction when he saw Dib. Dib left his sister to do what she did best and walked into the dank skool building. He dragged his feet to his class, dreading the explanation he'd probably have to give the Irken.

As he passed a few girls, they stopped talking and began to whisper. Dib had forgotten to brush out his hair when he woke up so his scythe was a bit wispy and his goatee had gone unshaven. He could hear little comments like, '_He's hot'_ or '_so mysterious' _and the famous '_So cool'. _What was cool about him? Nothing really, as he grew everyone just put off the crazy comments and started saying he was _mysterious_ for wearing black and such. He'd never been interested in any girls at his skool. Even when he was young it didn't bother him that he had no sexual attraction to dirty magazines and stuff. All he'd been interested in was the paranormal, and it was going to stay that way…

Since he loved a paranormal.

He didn't know why it was Zim; he just knew that once his tallest had broken the news about him not being an Invader. Dib looked at him differently; he saw a broken shell of a good person. Someone whose dreams had been crushed and will had been taken away.

That day, he had hugged him, told him everything was going to be ok. And he cried, and fell asleep in Dib's arms. The next day, he told Dib to forget what he saw. Before Dib left, he could hear a mutter of 'thank you'. From that day on, he knew Zim was his.

Dib made it to his class, praying Zim wasn't there yet. He walked in and saw no Zim, sighing, he went to his desk and sat down. When he looked down, he saw a small note taped to it. He unfolded the note and saw it was in beautifully written Irken. Dib pulled out his translator and slowly read the familiar symbols.

_Dib-thing_

_I read your letter, and I must say I'm not disappointed. I can't hide it forever but… I have had my eye on you as well. I will accept your offer to mate only with proper courting. I am not a once only Irken. If you are prepared to accept full responsibility, meet me behind the building after skool. I won't be here during the whole day so take that as your decision making time. YOU BETTER NOT BE LATE!_

_Zim _

Dib smiled and blushed, he felt so relieved. He was nervous but one thing was for sure: He couldn't wait till the end of the day.


End file.
